


I’m So Sorry, Gavin ( REWRITTEN )

by RoxyDaCannibal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Soft Gavin Reed, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyDaCannibal/pseuds/RoxyDaCannibal
Summary: All seemed well in the beginning. Gentle kisses, cuddling, dates. Gavin wasn't sure what, but something must have happened. He must have done something. Something horrible must have occurred, that would explain Richard's slowly growing abuse. His toxic words that he would spit at him, and they'd burn Gavin like acid, right down to his soul. Gavin never knew why.All he could do was blame himself, even as the scars on his emotions grew with each day, each word, each action.Richard once noticed one of the knives went missing from the kitchen. He never bothered to ask Gavin why.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	I’m So Sorry, Gavin ( REWRITTEN )

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the rewritten version of my Reed900 fanfic, “I’m So Sorry, Gavin”! The original is old, and I have improved my writing and understandings of psychological issues and such since. I hope you all enjoy this, and thank you to those who read this! :)

In the Detroit police station, detective Gavin Reed was...Not well liked. Others knew him as an asshole that only had swear words in his vocabulary, but really, he wasn't. He put up this 'act' because of one reason; He didn't want anybody to know about his suffering.

Gavin's boyfriend Richard, that bastard, he'd been nice in the beginning. Sweet, kind. Something slowly changed after a few months, Gavin wasn't sure why, but he'd slowly descended into the world of emotional abuse. Gavin still loved him.

After Richard spat at him to 'give him some fucking space' when he'd moved in for a simple hug, he still loved him.

After Richard started to yell at him for something Gavin couldn't remember, he still loved him.

_God dammit_ , he still loved him after everything.

These might seem like small things, but to him, it was more than enough to cause some damage.

Every morning when Gavin woke up to go to work with Richard, he wouldn't eat. The only thing entering his system in the morning was the smoke from his cigarettes. He knew it was going to effect his health horribly, but it's not like he cared. He'd stopped caring a long time ago.

When they arrived at the station, he went to his desk. After a bit of waiting for his computer to load, he noticed he'd been assigned a case.

It was a murder. Nothing he can't handle.

While he read the files, something made him go slightly pale. In the details of the victim, it was noted that they were a victim of psychological abuse. Gavin sighed to himself.

Connor decided that Gavin needed a small friendly visit and went up to him, smiling. "Hey, Gavin."

Gavin didn't bother to look up at him, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. "Hey." His voice was hoarse.

Connor picked up on this and his smile turned into a frown. "Your voice is hoarse. Are you sick? Would you like me to tell the captain-"

"No, I'm not sick." He cut the android off. "I'm fine."

The android pulled up a chair to sit near him. "May I ask why you sound this way, then?"

"No."

Connor sighed. "Alright. I will still keep you company." His smile returned.

Gavin finally looked at him. "Fine."

They sat in silence, the sound of people chatting and working filling the station. Richard was nowhere in sight.

Gavin got up after a minute, mumbling something about going to a crime scene before leaving with a few others. Connor tagged along.

* * *

When they arrived at the scene, Gavin got out of the car and walked inside the house. One of the first things he was told was that the body had been there for a few days already, the only reason it was even found was because the neighbor across the street reported the smell of something rotting. It was horribly strong.

The body was in the master bedroom. Blood covered the floor and walls, some even managed to splatter the ceiling crimson. The body was on top of the bed. What was left of it, anyway.

Gavin froze when he entered the room; not because of the crime scene, but because Richard was there. So this is where he was.

Richard turned to look at his boyfriend and Connor, not saying anything. He had a cold look in his eyes, and his hands were behind his back.

Connor went over to the remains of the corpse, unfazed by his brother's look. Gavin hesitantly followed the android.

When he looked over the body, he noticed scars and old cuts on the left wrist. Connor carefully lifted the arm up to get a better look while Gavin had to look away.

"It seems that the victim used to self-harm." He stated. "Judging by the markings and lacerations on the wrist."

Gavin crossed his arms. "Okay."

Richard decided to speak up. "I noticed that earlier as well. Further proves the abuse, I suppose." He didn't sound concerned. He had no emotion behind his voice.

That was something that Gavin noticed awhile ago; Richard only seemed to portray a couple of emotions now. Anger and annoyance.

Connor nodded. "Agreed." He gently lowered the arm back down onto the bed.

After a good while of examination of the body and the surrounding area, the abuser wasn't yet found. The police would have to conduct a much larger search in order to catch them.

When Richard, Gavin and Connor returned to the station, Gavin sat down at his desk, running a hand through his hair.

Connor sat beside him. "Detective, are you sure you're alright?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now stop asking questions."

Connor dropped the subject.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of short. Thanks for reading!


End file.
